Através do Sharingan
by De-chan 00
Summary: Estava suando, ainda ofegante, e com os olhos vagamente focados em alguma coisa. Foi quando o vi se aproximar, o homem mais sexy e misterioso de Konoha - presente de amigo secreto que ganhei do Alan Flamer *-*


_Através do Sharingan_

_por Alan Flamer_

Me lembro como se fosse ontem, aquela tarde quente em Konoha. A vila estava alvoroçada pela execução do exame Chuunin, enquanto alguns Jounins bem informados souberam da presença inesperada de Orochimaru nos rondando. Iniciamos equipes de busca para encontrá-lo, mas não esperávamos que ele já tivesse penetrado na floresta proibida, onde nossas crianças faziam seu teste. A sensação que me vem à memória é horrível, quando soube que os ninjas da vila da névoa tinham sido assassinados, e que uma delas perdera a pele do rosto. De alguma forma eu senti, naquela hora em que aquela ninja estranha me desafiou na frente dos alunos ao início do meu teste, senti que havia algo de muito errado com ela. Não podia ser uma simples gennin, mas ignorei por completo e deixei aquele monstro entrar na floresta com nossos estudantes. Eu estava muito abalada essa tarde. Montanhas de lembranças de épocas distantes, de tortura e experimentos, me vieram à mente. Comandei com o pensamento muito afastado do corpo. As dores em meu pescoço se intensificaram muito essa tarde, em um ponto que senti que iria explodir de dentro pra fora. Já não conseguia brincar com os Mitarashi Dangos, nem sequer tinha fome. Mas fazia o possível para esconder isso dos outros.

Quando pequena, ninguém nunca me respeitou. Meu contato contínuo com Orochimaru fez com que todos tivessem medo de mim. As outras crianças o achavam assustador, e isso só se tornou mais óbvio quando Sandaime descobriu que tipos de experimentos ele fazia. Fui resgatada graças à ele, mas vivi uma adolescência cunhada por minha ligação com Orochimaru. E depois vieram as dores. O selo amaldiçoado que ele deixou em mim tentava me dominar frequentemente, mudar minha mente, devorar meu chakra, marcar meu corpo. Precisei agüentar isso por anos, até o Sandaime descobrir uma forma de manter o selo de Orochimaru preso. Por tudo isso, aprendi a mostrar força para os outros. Não gosto de parecer frágil, desanimada ou com medo. Estou sempre disposta, fazendo piadas nada inocentes e desafiando as autoridades com meu porte estonteante.

Mas estava muito difícil me manter assim nesse dia. A influência que aquele homem gerava em mim era grande demais. O medo me tomava aos saltos, e tenho certeza de que em meu encontro anterior com ele, disfarçado, fui acometida por algum jutsu seu, que atrapalhava meus pensamentos. Senti que iria surtar, e me isolei dos olhares das pessoas. Corri para a parte de trás da academia, que àquela hora já estava vazia. Sabia que podia contar com os depósitos que ali armazenavam alimento pra ocultar minha presença. Mal cheguei lá e caí ao chão, presa à dor que se alastrava pelo meu pescoço. Tentei apertar o local com os meus dedos, como se quisesse parar a circulação sanguínea, mas o selo amaldiçoado é muito poderoso. Ele corre por nossas vias de chakra, com tanta violência que acho difícil até mesmo pra um Hyuuga pará-lo. Absolvida naquele sofrimento, perdi o foco de minha visão, e os sons do mundo inteiro se tornaram pequenos ruídos. Meu cérebro mal podia se concentrar em meus sentidos. E então, de repente, senti que aquilo estava diminuindo. A dor foi cedendo lugar ao tato. Senti minha respiração ofegante com dificuldade de alimentar com oxigênio meu coração batendo em ritmo acelerado. Meus olhos voltaram a discernir as cores da grama, que estava tão próxima ao meu rosto depois do surto que tive. Então ouvi um ruído, alguém se aproximava.

Me recompus rapidamente, colocando-me em pé, limpando a grama de minha roupa e ajeitando o cabelo. Queria aparentar normal, mas sabia que não conseguiria esconder com eficiência o mal que me acometeu. Estava suando, ainda ofegante, e com os olhos vagamente focados em alguma coisa. Foi quando o vi se aproximar, o homem mais sexy e misterioso de Konoha.

Kakashi caminhava tranquilamente em minha direção, segurando seu livro em sua mão direita. Não percebi bem na hora, mas ao me lembrar depois notei que ele arrumava a bandana que cobria o olho do sharingan. Parecia que ela estava um pouco torta e ele a arrumava, mas eu desconfio que ele estava só colocando ela no lugar, depois de tê-la levantado para observar algo com aquele olho especial dele.

– Ka... Kakashi San, o que faz aqui? – Tentei não falar muito, para não gaguejar na frente dele, mas minha gafe ao pronunciar seu nome foi inevitável.

– Estava te procurando. Está tudo bem? – Ele disse isso enquanto esquadrinhava meu corpo com seu olho normal. Me senti constrangida, mas não demonstrei. Sabia que o estado em que estava era deplorável, mas tinha que manter minha postura.

– Sim! Acho que tive alguns problemas com uns Mitarashi Dangos que acabei de comer. Mais tarde eu torturo o dono da venda que tentou me envenenar. – Não sei bem se minha resposta evasiva soou convincente ou terrivelmente estúpida. Estava tentando manter a calma diante da situação constrangedora, mas acho que não sou tão boa em fazer piadas em situações extremas.

– Bem, se você diz... O Sandaime me mandou te procurar. Estava preocupado com você. Disse que precisa de você pra algo, e quer que eu os ajude.

– Ele o quê? O velho não especificou o que queria?

– Não. Só disse que vai precisar de você pra algo, e que precisa da minha ajuda.

– Ora, que aquele pervertido não me venha falar de Ménage... – Ta, dessa vez eu sei que soei estúpida, mas pelo menos essa besteira saiu disfarçadamente, quase em um sussurro. Kakashi já dera as costas e sinalizara com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse. Mas antes de se mover, disse:

– Anko chan, não vai deixar a kunai aí no chão né? Não queremos nossas crianças encontrando esse tipo de coisa atrás da academia certo?

– Oh, ok!

Como diabos aquela kunai foi parar ali? Era a minha kunai! Acho que durante o surto meus instintos de sobrevivência se amplificam ao máximo. Devo ter pego a kunai para me proteger, agora me lembro de segurá-la com força enquanto suportava toda aquela dor. Ataquei a grama com a kunai algumas vezes pois ela estava fincada no solo em meio a vários outros furos. Me pergunto se Kakashi teria percebido a estranheza da situação. Deve ter percebido sim, com certeza. Ele é um dos homens mais atrozes e perspicazes que conheço, não deve ter deixado nenhum detalhe lhe escapar, e eu estava com tantos detalhes que qualquer um perceberia. Transpirava através de minhas roupas, levemente sujas de grama e terra, com o cabeço bagunçado e com a kunai fincada ao chão. Não tinha como culpar o Mitarashi por isso.

Mantive a compostura e retirei a kunai, guardando-a comigo. Quando voltei meus olhos para Kakashi ele já havia desaparecido por entre os telhados de Konoha. Segui meu caminho até Sandaime, mas apesar do choque de receber esse chamado do próprio Kakashi, eu já tinha alguma ideia do que o velho desejava.

Como eu desconfiava, o velho queria reforçar o jutsu que mantinha aprisionado o meu selo amaldiçoado. A princípio eu concordei, mas aí me lembrei que Kakashi iria ajudar dessa vez. Indaguei o velho dos motivos pra manter aquele homem durante o ritual dessa vez, e disse que precisava que Kakashi aprendesse o jutsu de selamento, então ele assistiria todo o processo com o seu sharingan. Ou seja, todo o meu esforço lá atrás pra esconder esse meu estado deplorável foi jogado fora. E ainda por cima serei assistida por ele durante um ritual onde eu visto só um pano sobre os seios e deixo todo o resto do corpo desnudo. Ah, que ironia. Nunca pensei que a primeira vez que seria vista seminua por Kakashi seria assim. Digo, como foi que eu fui parar nesse pensamento. Deuses! Devo estar realmente confusa.

O ritual é um processo longo e doloroso que requer paciência e muita resistência, física e psicológica. Como se não bastasse eu tinha que ficar no meio daquele círculo de inscrições, nua, com apenas um pano cobrindo minhas partes, enquanto o velho realizava seus jutsus e eramos friamente analisados por Kakashi. Por alguns momentos pude sacar de relance seus olhos. A atenção neles era fria, calculista, impassível. Kakashi é um shinobi de muito respeito. Ele possui as melhores características reunidas, é sério, talentoso, cuidadoso, silencioso, paciente e, acima de tudo, sabe como esconder suas emoções. Há um bom tempo tenho o observado, e foi difícil perceber qualquer semblante que denunciasse claramente seus pensamentos. E isso me deixa doida. No entanto, me tornei capaz de diferenciar algumas coisas em sua feição, com muito esforço e observação, coisas das quais eu não dispunha durante o processo de selamento.

Eu queria poder olhá-lo com mais cuidado, imaginar o que se passaria na cabeça dele enquanto eu era posta naquela situação. Mas não podia. Teria que encará-lo nos olhos por muito tempo, e ele estaria me observando com o sharingan sem parar por nem um momento. Se eu ficasse olhando muito pra ele, com certeza ele perceberia meus sentimentos. Por isso me concentrei só na dor. O processo se iniciou, e senti meu corpo ser destituído de todos os sentidos novamente, meu corpo ficou mole, minha visão embaçada, e me tornei incapaz de ouvir meus próprios gritos desesperados. Mas senti, a cada segundo, que seus olhos estavam sobre mim. Minha pele estremeceu enquanto as letras do selamento corriam sobre ela, e então tudo parou. Deitei-me ao chão, cansada, sem fôlego, tentando me recuperar da experiência, mas me permiti mais uma olhada em Kakashi, antes que ele fosse embora. Ele ainda me observava, com os dois olhos. Algo em sua feição mostrava mais seus sentimentos que o normal. Estava com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas denotando um olhar levemente preocupado, penalizado. Um filete de suor corria por sua testa, contornava o olho do sharingan e descia até se dissipar em sua máscara. E logo apaguei.

Acordei horas depois e fui até a torre no centro da floresta proibida, esperar pelos Chuunins. Escondi meu estado de desequilíbrio mental e físico, e continuei com minhas obrigações. Não voltei a ver o Kakashi até o final do exame, depois do combate entre Sandaime e Orochimaru. Pelo que soube, Orochimaru colocou o selo amaldiçoado no Sasuke, e agora o destino daquela criança é incerto. Me dá pena só de imaginar o destino que ele vai seguir. Mas agora eu também adquiri uma noção do porquê de Kakashi estar com aquele olhar preocupado. Naquele momento, vendo Sarutobi reforçar meu selo, ele deve ter imaginado como seria fazer seu discípulo passar pela mesma situação. Me senti até que, de certa forma, invejosa. Só em minha mente deturpada que Kakashi teria se preocupado com o meu estado. Ele estava sendo profissional e austero. Eu é que fico imaginando besteira na minha mente deturpada...

* * *

><p>"Dois anos e meio se passaram desde então. Anko prosseguiu com suas missões secretas ao lado dos Anbus, procurando por pistas de Orochimaru. Kakashi perdeu o controle sobre Sasuke, e teve de abrir mão de Naruto para que Jiraya o treinasse, tal como Sakura passou a treinar com Tsunade. Kakashi liderou vários times ao longo desse tempo, desenvolvendo ainda mais suas habilidades, e cumprindo sua função como jounin. Não houve muitas chances de Kakashi reencontrar com Anko, ao menos não diretamente como naquele momento, até que, um dia, chega a Konoha a notícia de que Orochimaru havia sido assassinado pelas mãos de Sasuke. Embora essa informação tivesse de se limitar ao escritório da Hokage, toda Konoha ficou sabendo, e os ninjas que estavam fora enquanto o boato se espalhava iam sendo informados assim que retornavam à vila. Mas foi pela boca da própria Tsunade que Anko ficou sabendo da notícia."<p>

* * *

><p>No escritório da Hokage se reuniam alguns ninjas exemplares. Depois da morte de Orochimaru, a Hokage decidiu que enviaria uma equipe de busca pra descobrir seus esconderijos e eliminar seus antigos aliados. Eu faria parte dessa equipe, junto com o capitão Yamato e Sai, o novo garoto do time 7. Mas ambos estavam ocupados com outras missões, então eu deveria me concentrar em minhas habilidades antes de partirmos em nossa missão. Kakashi estava lá também. Obviamente ele não olhava diretamente para mim, nem posso esperar por algo assim. Mas, sei lá, sempre que eu tenho a oportunidade de vê-lo de relance eu tento parecer o mais alegre e atraente que posso, e não parece causar um efeito, nunca. E Orochimaru está morto. Sinto um misto de alegria e tristeza. Ele foi meu mestre afinal de contas. Sinto-me aliviada, como se um grande peso me abandonasse. Será que esse selo não vai doer nunca mais? É quase como se eu não precisasse mais me fazer de forte.<p>

Saí da reunião ainda perdida em meus pensamentos, confusa em meus sentimentos. A morte de Orochimaru pode ter me abalado mais do que eu imaginava, ainda mais das mãos de um garoto dominado pelo selo amaldiçoado, tal como eu. Kakashi San se manteve impassível diante da notícia. Não demonstrou aquela preocupação de três anos atrás. Às vezes me pergunto se esse jeito dele é mesmo apenas por eficiência shinobi, ou se ele prefere ser reservado e isolado. Será que ele já amou alguém? Será que já se decepcionou com alguém? Ou será que sua vida tomou um rumo que faz impossível com que ele dê atenção pra esse tipo de coisa? Nem percebi quando comprei uns Mitarashi Dangos, mas já estava devorando o segundo. Foi quando senti uma fraca brisa soprar as folhas, refrescando meu corpo por baixo da malha ninja. Era um vento confortável, ameno e acolhedor. Tomava-me de assalto, empurrando algumas folhas que caíam das árvores de Konoha para dentro de minhas roupas. Eu gostei da sensação.

Olhei ao meu redor, e percebi que não havia mais ninguém na rua comigo. Estava em frente à Academia Ninja, e o Sol já ensaiava seu sono noturno. Senti a nuca estremecer e o coração acelerar. Um calor agradável preencheu meu peito. Poderia tudo isso ser pressentimento feminino? Ou isso tudo significava que somente agora que Orochimaru faleceu, eu estava aproveitando as coisas belas da vida? Não posso afirmar. Fui acometida de uma felicidade indescritível que tornou difícil conter minhas reações quando ouvi sua voz.

– Anko Chan. – Chamou Kakashi. Virei-me rapidamente para trás, olhando diretamente para seus olhos. Estava em pé, com as duas mãos nos bolsos. Não portava aquele livro. Nem sei bem com que olhar eu virei, mas sabia que não era exatamente assim que eu agia normalmente.

– Kakashi San? Pois não?

– Está tudo bem? Não nos falamos há algum tempo.

– Ahn, sim! Estou bem. Sem infortúnios com os dangos dessa vez! – E lá estava eu novamente, tentando quebrar o gelo com piadas sem graça. Mas eu fiquei feliz. Pude diferenciar um sorriso se formando por baixo de sua máscara.

– Bem, me referia ao selo amaldiçoado. Como você está agora que Orochimaru partiu?

– Hum... Quer saber? Acho que nunca me senti melhor. A marca do selo ainda está em mim, mas não sinto mais a menor influência do chakra de Orochimaru nele. É quase como se eu tivesse me livrado de uma corrente que me prendeu por anos, e ela só tivesse me deixado uma marca em meu pulso. Eu posso viver com isso.

– Que bom! – Respondeu Kakashi com seu típico tom de voz amigável e impassível. Alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor se seguiram, nos quais ambos se olharam intensamente nos olhos, até que Anko tentou quebrar o gelo, iniciando outro assunto.

– Você...

– Tome cuidado.

– O quê?

– Essa sua missão, é muito perigosa. De certa forma, Orochimaru tinha ligações com a Akatsuki. Hoje, qualquer missão ligada à ele pode ter interferência da Akatsuki de alguma forma. Eu já vi do que esses caras são capazes, mais de uma vez, e o esquadrão do qual você fará parte dificilmente resistiria a uma dupla da Akatsuki.

– Está me subestimando Kakashi? – Expressei-me com a voz meio alterada. Independente do quanto o ache atraente, não é possível que a primeira vez que ele se aproxima de mim pra falar qualquer coisa seja pra me diminuir desse jeito.

– Não é isso.

– Pois saiba que eu tenho meus truques sujos também, sei me virar. E não vou sair por aí enfrentando estupidamente qualquer um. Não sou como aquele seu aluno afobado! – Disse isso bufando de raiva. Como ele se atrevia a falar assim comigo?

– Hunf! Ok então. – Respondeu Kakashi calma e amigavelmente. Pude notar mais uma vez o contorno de um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

– Peraí, pra onde você vai?

– Reunir um esquadrão de busca e captura. Tsunade me incumbiu de capturar meu ex-aluno. Devo levar o Naruto e a Sakura também, junto com um time de rastreadores.

– Mas... Opa! Você vai atrás do Sasuke? Você é quem deveria tomar cuidado! Aquele garoto matou Orochimaru, está dominado pelo ódio e possui o selo amaldiçoado em segundo nível. Provavelmente ele buscará pelo irmão que está na Akatsuki, então você, muito mais do que eu, tem chances enormes de topar com esses caras! – Passei do meu estado de espírito furioso para um preocupado.

– Sim, mas... Eu já enfrentei eles. Além disso, quando o Naruto soube que Sasuke matou Orochimaru, ficou tão empolgado em persegui-lo que nada nesse mundo pode pará-lo. Então é meu dever ir junto pra dar suporte.

– Você só se importa com seus alunos? – Perguntei, farta de manter esse sentimento preso dentro de mim. Sentia que ia desatar a falar rapidamente, batendo com os punhos em seu tórax e confessando tudo. Mas não o fiz. Não perdi a compostura ainda.

– Eu me importo com meus companheiros de equipe. Eu seria pior do que lixo se os abandonasse.

– Não! Parece que você só tem olhos pra essas crianças! E quanto aos outros, pessoas que se importam com você?

Kakashi olhou por um instante diretamente em meus olhos, mas manteve-se silencioso. O vento ainda soprava calmamente, consumindo a transpiração fria que brotava por baixo da minha jaqueta. Eu respirava com força, quase se tivesse em grandes altitudes. A rua permanecia deserta, e o Sol já arrastava a sombra dos prédios da vila de forma a envolver-nos até a altura da cintura. Foi então que seu rosto desenhou outro sorriso na máscara, e ele respondeu calmamente.

– Não é verdade. Está vendo? Todos dessa vila são meus companheiros, são importantes pra mim, e eu não hesitaria em defendê-los independente da situação.

– Será que esse seu olho normal vê a todos da mesma forma? Somos todos seus companheiros apenas? – Disse isso já desanimada. Kakashi virou as costas, insinuando que partiria ao final da próxima sentença.

– Não há distinção. Diante deste olho, são todos iguais. – Disse Kakashi, acenando com a mão direita e apontando seu olho normal. Então caminhou três passos, durante os quais eu segurei minha vontade de correr para impedi-lo de ir embora, mas então parou novamente. E voltou a falar em um tom mais serio, mas ainda mantendo-se de costas. – No entanto... Eu ganhei meu sharingan de alguém muito importante, que me ensinou uma grande lição de vida. Através do sharingan, as pessoas brilham diferentes umas das outras. Todos aqueles que mereceram ser observados com esses olhos, são importantes, para bem ou para mal. Meus inimigos caíram por causa dele. Meus alunos o viram. Posso olhar a todos como meus companheiros com meu olho direito. Mas este olho esquerdo, que pertenceu a alguém que sabia dar importância às pessoas individualmente, me permite seguir seu exemplo. Vejo você quando retornar da missão. – Disse Kakashi por fim, e se afastou, desaparecendo em segundos entre um redemoinho de folhas.

Fiquei atônita. À princípio as palavras de Kakashi San não fizeram muito sentido pra mim. Mas então me lembrei de que, há dois anos, ele me observou com o Sharingan, atenciosamente, durante todo o tempo do ritual de selamento. Será que era isso que ele estava querendo dizer com essa última frase? Ele falou muito mais do que costuma falar, com qualquer um. Será que...? Esquece, não posso ficar pensando nisso. Preciso me concentrar em minha próxima missão, pra voltar viva. Agora mais do que nunca quero voltar viva...

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

"Enquanto se afastava, Kakashi se lembrou do ritual que teve que assistir há dois anos e meio. A lembrança do sofrimento de Anko continuava vívida em sua mente. Mas esse pensamento puxou outro pensamento em cadeia. Lembrou-se de como observara de longe, com o sharingan, o surto que ela teve atrás da Academia. E lembrou-se de estar praticando com o Sharingan, ainda jovem, quando Anko chegou em Konoha pela primeira vez depois de ser resgatada por Sandaime das mãos de Orochimaru. Naquela idade Kakashi já demonstrava proficiência no uso de seu novo olho. Conseguia aprender mais facilmente os jutsus que lhe ensinavam. Não era à toa que já havia sido nomeado um Anbu. A garota não deve ter reconhecido ele, afinal de contas ele estava com uma das máscaras dos sigilosos Anbu. Mas por trás da máscara, através de seu sharingan ativado, e mesmo sendo reconhecido por ser frio e calculista, Kakashi se abalou quando viu. Do pescoço daquela garota, aquela marca de chakra terrível, pulsando como se tivesse vida própria, drenando o chakra dela. Ele queria ser capaz de fazer algo, mas era realista o suficiente pra saber que não o poderia. Então pensou consigo mesmo: – É por isso que não posso simplesmente abandonar o Sasuke do jeito que está. Compreendo o Naruto nesse ponto. Não gosto de ver ninguém de quem gosto passar por aquilo..."

_Fim._

* * *

><p>AAAAAAHHHHH, OLHA QUE LEENDO O PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO QUE EU GANHEEEI! *-* Ganhei do Alan Flamer e como ele não tem conta em nenhum site de fanfictions, me deu a liberdade de postar o meu presente aqui mesmo! Perfeitinho, néam? :D Alan-kun, muito obrigada, esse foi um feliz Natal, com certeza! Tô tão contente! KakaAnko de alguém que não eu, não é todo dia né YAAAY, mais alguém aí se habilita? *-*<p> 


End file.
